Winter WelcomesHopes For Warmth
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hingga saat aku berkunjung  ke Konoha dan melihatnya  bersemu merah saat melihat  wajah calon Hokage itu,  mungkin aku sedikit tahu  bagaimana rasanya.


**Pair: GaaHina**

**Warn: OOC, misstype. Saya harap teman-teman tidak kecewa.**

**Winter Welcomes Hopes for Warmth**

.

.

Memandang langit, mengenang masa lalu, membayangkan masa depan.

.

.

Putih, bersih.

Kata mereka ini salju.

Yang ku tahu, ini hanya benda kecil seperti pasir. Pasir yang tak bisa ku kendalikan. Saat dia jatuh ke telapak tanganku yang terlulur, rasanya dingin. Dan lembut. Benar-benar kontras dengan pasirku yang kasar.

Dari mana mereka berasal?

Apa dari langit itu? Apa ini tetesan bintang? Atau serpihan bulan? Yang bisa ku lihat, mereka jatuh begitu saja dari atas, menutup pohon, atap rumah, dan jalan.

"Gaara-kun?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suaranya. Benda putih itu menutup segalanya, kecuali senyuman hangat yang selalu tersedia untukku.

.

.

Winter welcomes hopes for** warmth**

.

.

Konoha di musim dingin. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini. Udara, suasana, dan cerita yang berbeda. Kalau di Suna, udaranya lebih panas, juga kering. Tubuhku sedikit menggigil, mungkin belum terbiasa.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Dia memandangku dengan alis berkerut. Ujung hidungnya memerah. Pipinya juga sama. Oh, jangan lupakan telinganya. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya diam.

Dia benar-benar sempurna.

.

.

My hands are **cold**, I do my best

.

.

Cuaca semakin dingin, dan pakaian lima lapis benar-benar tak membantu. Aku yang seorang Kazekage dari Suna, yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, benar-benar kedinginan.

Kedua bibirku terasa beku dan kasar, dan aku menggigil.

Dulu, aku juga pernah menggigil meski cuacanya tak sedingin ini. Di Suna, aku pernah seperti ini. Tubuh gemetar dan tak bisa berhenti. Juga terisak sepanjang malam.

Saat itu, aku yang masih kecil ingin sekali bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi mereka menolak. Saat itu aku bertanya, "Kenapa?" tapi mereka hanya tersenyum mengejek, lalu pergi mengabaikanku yang ditinggal sendiri. Yashamaru bilang, itu biasa. Yang penting, terus berusaha. Lama-lama mereka juga akan bosan menolakmu, sehingga mengizinkanmu bermain bersama.

Yashamaru selalu berkata benar, jadi aku menurut padanya. Setiap hari mengendap-endap keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayah hanya untuk berteman dengan mereka. Tapi saat aku mendekat, mereka selalu pergi. Aku terus bertanya; Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Karena kau monster. Kami membencimu."

Lalu hal yang buruk terjadi. Aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri dan membuat mereka terluka. Saat ingin minta maaf, aku lagi-lagi ditolak.

Suna sepi, namun ada seorang pria pemabuk yang datang menggangguku. Jadi dia kubiarkan mati. Yang ternyata dilihat oleh ayah.

Di malam yang sama, ternyata Yashamaru yang selama ini kupercayai, kuturuti, dan tak pernah kubantah, mengaku bahwa dia membenciku. Mengaku bahwa karena aku kakaknya mati. Karena aku sumber dukanya.

Beban itu terlalu besar untukku yang masih kecil.

Kamarku yang gelap selalu jadi tempat aman bagiku untuk sembunyi, dan saat itu, juga untuk lari.

Sambil terisak, aku masih mencari alasannya; kenapa aku selalu ditolak? Aku melukai anak-anak kecil itu, juga membunuh seseorang, bahkan juga Yashamaru yang selama ini mengasuhku. Aku ditolak hampir di semua tempat, sebagai seorang teman, anak, saudara, dan keponakan. Mereka hanya menyisakan satu untukku; Monster.

Jadi, aku yang dianggap monster, harus bertindak sesuai monster. Karena hanya tinggal itu yang tersisa untukku.

.

.

To warm before **finding **your flesh

.

.

Membunuh. Membunuh. Membunuh.

Itu tugas seorang monster.

Kata mereka, aku melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku masih merasa kurang. Jadi aku terus membunuh, lebih banyak, lebih kejam, dan tanpa sadar, perasaanku juga perlahan mati. Membunuh selalu jadi rutinitas. Bahkan lebih penting dari bernafas.

Hingga akhirnya, aku menemukan target yang salah untuk dibunuh. Uzumaki Naruto, memperlihatkan padaku suatu kekuatan yang lebih dari yang ku miliki. Dia menawarkan padaku persahabatan, sesuatu yang terus menolakku dulu, sesuatu yang selalu berusaha ku capai namun gagal.

Lalu perasaan itu seolah hidup lagi. Jadi aku menerimanya. Saat itu aku mulai terisi. Aku belajar menerima, dan dunia akhirnya menerimaku. Diawali dari Temari dan Kankuro.

Lalu dia datang dalam sebuah misi untuk aliansi.

Dan perasaanku yang bertumbuh mulai membesar dan membesar. Perlahan, kepuasan di hatiku terpenuhi.

.

.

**Thank you** for waiting, now steal me away

.

.

Saat melihatnya yang tertegun menatap langit malam, aku tak mengerti. Naruto yang selalu bersemangat dan disenangi banyak orang, adalah alasannya berduka.

Hingga saat aku berkunjung ke Konoha dan melihatnya bersemu merah saat melihat wajah calon Hokage itu, mungkin aku sedikit tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Menyebalkan.

Dan sesak.

Di sini. Di dadaku.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, para tetua Suna dan Konoha melakukan suatu perjanjian aneh yang –harus kuakui –aku menyukainya. Aku dan dia, dijadikan sebagai penjamin hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha.

Awalnya sedikit ragu, namun terima kasih padanya untuk mau setuju dan mencoba hubungan ini.

.

.

**Let's** explore what we're for – new adventures each day

.

.

Pertengahan musim panas di Konoha saat kami melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Busana formal, Kimono pengantin yang berat terasa pas untuknya yang saat itu duduk di sebelahku. Kami berdua terikat, namun aku merasa lega.

"Kenapa?"

Suaranya yang bertanya terasa berat. Aku melihatnya kebingungan dan hampir menangis. "Apa?"

"Kazekage dari Suna, menerima saya… s-sebagai isterinya?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Dia menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "T-tidak." Dia berusaha tegar, tapi dari bibirnya yang bergetar, aku tahu usahanya sia-sia, "Hanya saja, aku sempat berpikir tidak akan ada yang bersamaku. Sampai tua nanti, hanya aku sendiri yang ada untuk hidupku. Hanya aku. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri… dan akan terasa aneh saat pernikahan ini selesai."

Dia mau bilang apa? Aku tak mengerti. Apa dia sebenarnya ingin menolak ini semua?

Hinata menyeka air matanya, "Jadi… mari kita lihat akan sebanyak apa perubahan itu terjadi, dan selama apa aku bisa bertahan."

"Tidak." Aku mengucapkan janjiku padanya, "Kau akan terus bertahan. Aku akan membantumu."

"Arigato."

.

.

Winter **welcomes** hopes for warm

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku tersadar saat tangannya melingkarkan syal gelap ke leherku. Tidak. Di sini hangat.

"Bibirmu membiru. Mungkin kita harus masuk." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Ayo!"

Telapak mungilnya terjulur ke arahku, terlihat kosong. Aku menyambutnya, dan kemudian aku juga tahu, rasanya hangat.

.

.

Meski kedinginan dan membuat menggigil, tapi musim semi memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk merasa hangat. Jika ini di Suna yang panas, rasa hangat jadi semakin tak berarti.

Sering-sering ke Konoha di musim salju mungkin bisa jadi agenda rutin yang bagus.

.

.

My hands are cold, I do my best

To warm before finding your flesh

Thank you for waiting, now steal me away

Let's explore what wew're for – new andventures each day

**(Winter welcomes hopes for warmth, Greg Wood)**

.

Selesai

.

.

**Gaara's pov yang aneh. saya tahu. konsentrasi saya rusak karena tetangga saya bikin hajatan besar-besaran untuk anaknya selama seharian ini. Ribut banget! Speaker hampir jebol kayaknya. #tampoled.**

**Kenapa ratenya T? karena ada kata-kata 'mati' dan 'bunuh'. Saya rasa itu gak baik buat dibaca adik-adik kecil yang masih manis dan lucu. Rate T gak musti ada kissing-scenenya kan? Kalau sering-sering bikin gituan, takutnya nanti getaran-getaran saat kata-kata 'kiss' itu muncul jadi ilang. #Laguan lu Marine. Ngeles, aja!**

**Saya email-emailan sama seorang teman dari negara empat musim (penpal) dan tanya salju itu rasanya gimana? Katanya rasanya sama aja kayak air, toh juga dari H2o. #saya emang bego. Cuma salju itu lebih spongy dari es, katanya. Diam-diam, saya jadi ngerasa maruk kayak Gaara yang gak pernah lihat salju di fic ini. Wahaha… kapan ya bisa ke sana?#ngayal mode:on.**

**^^V**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
